The Kitty's a Keeper
by malliecallie
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are the high-school sweethearts. Never having limits to where they love. After they've revealed their identities to one another, they're practically inseparable. But what would happen if Chloe and Lila team up to break up the couple? [SO MUCH FLUFF OMG]
**(A/N)- Hi! I'm so hyped that you guys are reading this fanfiction! I worked super hard on giving you guys Miraculous Ladybug content, so here it is! If you want more (probably not lol) then give me a review to work with. Just a little kinky side note, this is in the time set of when the squad is in high school. Also, if you have any requests about a story you want, I'd be cool with doing it. Thanks guys! 3 -MallieCallie**

 **Chapter 1**

Adrien peeked out from under the table. No mom there. He'd been searching far and wide all day for his mother, but he couldn't find her anywhere. In all honesty, Adrien was starting to panic. His mission at first was to find mom and give her a humongous bear hug. It seemed like she needed it. After all, earlier that day her and Daddy and been screaming at each other. He started to cry. "I want Mommy back!" he cried. He continued screaming incoherent nothings, getting so worried that he eventually ended up at his father's desk. "Daddy," Adrien sniffled. "Where is Mommy?" Gabriel glanced down at his 6 year old son. "She's not coming back, son. I don't know where she is." He said. Adrien wept, breaking down until small hiccups arose. He slammed his tiny fists into his bed, soaking the bed covers. He then, out of all moments, heard the faint noise of someone calling his name. "M-mom?" he said.

"-rein, Adrien, Adrien!" screamed Plagg. Adrien awoke with a start, and an erratic heartbeat. He sniffled. "P-Plagg, what… what happened?" he said. "Well, kid, I really don't know. One minute you were sleeping fine, then the next, BAM! Tears. All I heard before you woke me up with your uncontrollable sobbing was you screaming out something like, 'Mom?' Pretty nuts if you ask me." Plagg said, floating over to Adrien's dresser. "Oh," was all Adrien managed to choke out. Plagg came out of his dresser again, but this time with a huge chunk of cheese. He gobbled it down in one gulp. "Adrien, I know it's been tough for you. You just found out about Ladybug's identity. Your dad's been in prison because he stole a miraculous and used it for evil. And, you have modeling and school to juggle all at once. Even, I, the great Plagg, couldn't do that," he said with a bit of a snicker. "But you have to remember one thing. You are loved. Living here at Marinette's has been great for us. Her parents both love you, and you have the girl of your dreams. You both care for each other, and that's obvious. Not to mention, you have me and Tikki. Plus, you're Chat Noir! Do I smell luckiest guy on Earth? No, wait, that's Camembert cheese. Speaking of…" he finished. Adrien chuckled and pulled out a box full of the white delicacy. "Thanks Plagg. That helped a lot." He said, rubbing his black kwami on the head gently. "No problem, Adrien." Plagg said, finishing off the last of his cheese. Adrien stood up, then walked over to the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed in less than 15 minutes. He switched off the lights and tip-toed over to Marinette's room. He chuckled when he found her still asleep. He walked over to her bed and sat down, kissing her forehead then lying down with her. For some reason, his cat instincts kicked in and he purred in content. _This is what true happiness feels like,_ he thought. Marinette woke up and blushed when she saw Adrien in her bed. "Adrien, were you here all night, you silly kitty?" she said. Adrien opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh, so Sleeping Beauty finally woke up?" he purred. Marinette just laughed. "Adrien, your Chat is showing," she said, smiling. "I'll show you when my Chat is showing!" he said. He then grabbed her by her mid-thigh and put her on his lap. He blew raspberries on her neck and stomach and she was soon caught up in a laughing fit. "Mercy! Mercy!" she yelled. "Never!" he said. She was giggling and laughing and it made him all giddy inside. He was soon laughing too, and next thing they knew they were curled up next to each other again, panting. "I… hate… you.." she said, giggling. "Aw, I love you too, Bugaboo." He replied with a wink. They kissed in pure joy for a while. They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. "I'm so happy it's Spring Break." Marinette finally said. "Me too, m'lady." He said with a chuckle. "I only wish your mom and dad were here to bake me food." He said with a pout. Marinette giggled. "I can bake good food too, ya know!" she said with mock hurt. "As if I could ever forget about your baking skills, bugaboo." He said with a light peck on her nose. She laughed. "Maman and Papa will be back from the baking tournament in a few days. I'm sure you can wait." She said, her laughter like bells to Adrien's ears.

 **(A/N)- So there it is! I'm for sure gonna make more chapters of this… gah, I'm such a nerd. Stay tuned guys! MallieCallie, out! 3**


End file.
